powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Dekarangers
DekaBright DekaBright should be 7 as represented by VII. It's not an M on her, it's IVI. Final piece of evidence is on the helmets. With the exception of DekaMaster and DekaSwan, all the in-series Dekarangers have the same number of black slots above their visor, around the SPD logo, as their indicated number. DekaBright has 7. It looks like 8, but the top "two" slots are connected together on top of the SPD logo. Djkidna 16:08, June 30, 2012 (UTC) : Actually, looking at it, if it was supposed to be a mis-written 7, the V does not go down far enough (as far as the I's). [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 16:24, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :: Looking closely at the chest, though, there is a clear separation between the v and the two lines. Couple that with the helmet slots, I'd say it's pretty definitive that her number is 7. Djkidna 21:31, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I look at it differently - if the explicit intent was for her number to be 7, they would've designed it in a more obvious manner, as they did DekaBreak (whose number is 6). Also consider that she was never a permanent member of the team - which would suggest her number be more deviant from those of the permanent members. Nbajammer 21:35, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::: That's no longer looking at physical evidence, though. It could just as easily be assumed that the Tokkyou division, being of higher rank from standard badges, begin their numbering system at VI for their lowest ranking member and go up from there, using higher numbers as roman numerals to further differentiate from the standard badges. Djkidna 21:45, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::They would have written the number on the chest as VII if that was the case (as they did with the others). You could argue that given her chest reads IVI that it could be 5 (IX = 1 before 10, or 9 - therefore IVI = 1 before 6, or 5)- even though that's Umeko's number, it could be 5 from the Tokkyou division. Looking at a closeup of the helmet, one can argue her number could be 8 as there's 8 lines on the helmet (It looks like the top two are connected because of the SPD badge in the middle making it look that way since it has a black border). In short, we really can't know unless the person responsible specifically states her number is 7. Until when/if that happens it can only be an educated guess as to what that number actually is. However, our naming convention recently changed - She won't be listed by number but by title instead, so it will show DekaBright. Nbajammer 22:04, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::: I always figured it was simply and aesthetic choice. We will probably never get that answer from anyone official, either. Guess any guess is good as any other, I just figured I'd stumbled upon definitive proof with the helmet. Who knows, maybe it's both 7 and 1000 at the same time. Djkidna 22:11, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::It is certainly an interesting observation on your part, though. I don't mean to discredit that. It's just that we have no real way to know for certain. Her number, out of all of them, is the most ambiguous after all. Nbajammer 22:21, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: I think that title belongs to DekaSwan, who I swear is the number 8 still. That or it's a sideways C. Djkidna 22:49, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Numbers removed in favour of ranger designations, per Talk:Admin Noticeboard#Adding Ranger Names to characters. Digifiend 01:44, July 1, 2012 (UTC)